Rivals
by kawaii-Cherimu130
Summary: A story I made about the two rivals, Kamon and Crystal. It's alot better than it sounds, and it ACTUALLY teaches you something.
1. The Fight

Rivals 

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_A/N: Please read and review! Suggestions and flames are also welcome. But please, if you flame, give a good explanation, okay?_

* * *

"Feraligater! Use hydro pump!" Kamon ordered. Kamon had long, slick, firey red hair. His were eyes were emotionless, yet a eerie brown. His clothes consisted of a purple jacket, purple shorts, a red T-shirt, white and black sneakers, and there was a silver chain hanging out of his short pocket.

"Typlosion, dodge!" Crystal called out. Her hair was a long, icy, blue that matched her lively, looking eyes. For clothes, Crystal wore a white jacket, a white tanktop, and white shorts. Her shoes were a pair of matching, white sneakers. Dangling on Crystal's hand, was a silver charm bracelet. Tiny words were written on the bracelet, but it was hard to see underneath the forest's shade.

Typlosion quickly ducked the massive amount of water, and without being called on, Typlosion rammed his body into Feraligater's. The gaint blue aligater was thrown up against an old, sturdy tree.

"No! You stupid, stupid Pokemon!" Kamon cursed bitterly as Crystal struck a winning pose. "Don't say that to your Pokemon!" Crystal chided. "I can if I want, now mind your own buissness!" Kamon yelled angerliy. Pointing at Typlosion, Kamon quickly added, "Now, hydro pump that weakling!"

Feraligater shook off the pain from the hard collision, and he took a deep breathe. Opening his jaw, Feraligater fired a powerful gust of water at Typlosion.

"Watch out!" Crystal cried. But it was to late. As Typlosion turned around, the water struck him. "Yes!" Kamon cheered. "Show that worthless Pokemon who's boss!"

Typlosion was laying on the ground, his body covered with cuts and bruises from the long, harsh battle. Crystal's heart dropped. Kamon couldn't win...it wasn't possible...after 3 hours of battling...

After all that training she had done with her Pokemon, Kamon couldn't win. Besides, Kamon was the bad guy. Bad guys _never _win.

"Get up!" Crystal begged as Typlosion slowly pushed himself up, off the ground using his arms. Blood trickled down his lip, and the ground's dirt mixed in with his cuts. Painstakingly, he fell back down again.

"Haha! What a loser." Kamon smirked at the pityful sight. "But then again," Kamon mused. "The Pokemon does take after it's trainer."


	2. Self Conscience

Rivals

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_A/N: I would like a review. Mebbie even a flame, or a suggestion.  
(wink wink, nudge nudge)_

* * *

"Typlosion!" Crystal cried out as she rushed over to her Pokemon's limp body. She picked Typlosion's head up off the ground, and laid it in her lap. Cooing softly, Crystal gently rubbed Typlosion on the back. "You were great," she commented lovingly. "Get better soon, okay?" 

Getting up, Crystal took out Typlosion's pokeball and held it in her hand. She tightened her grip on the ball, then she flung it at Typlosion. The pokeball pinged Typlosion on the head, and opened up. Quickly, he was absorbed into red energy, and sucked inside the ball. Crystal bent down and picked the ball up, placing it back onto her pokeball belt. Kamon did the same with Feraligater.

"You think you've won this time, don't you?" Kamon shivered. Crystal's voice sounded cold and evil. "But you haven't. Not yet. You'll never win unless your Pokemon loves you." Kamon stomped his foot, his cold glare was locked on Crystal, as if she were a target about to get shot.

"Whadda mean I haven't won yet?" he mocked. "I took down all of your useless Pokemon, so of course I won!" Crystal slowly shook her head, her blue bangs in the way of her icy, blue eyes. "You haven't won the battle yet, Kamon. Without your Pokemon's trust, you lost. You won nothing." Kamon smirked. "What a heart-warming speech!" he mused as he clapped his hands together.

"Oh, then I guess the military hasn't won against Kanto yet, either. After all, even though they anounced Kanto the winner, we lose anyway, just because we couldn't make peace and love with our enimes, someone I'd love to meet and get to know so well, that they love me back." A Pokemon's love was more important than some stupid war. Besides, the millitary and their soldiers had nothing to do with the conversation, anyways.

Slowly, Crystal turned around. Without a word, she walked off towards the Pokemon Center, Kamon's loud laughter being heard all the way there.

* * *

Kamon clutched onto his stomache, his cheeks red from all the laughing. There were tears in his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away. Seeing Crystal so pissed off was enough to make his day. _Too bad she walked off._ Kamon thought jokingly. _She was fun to pick on..._

A smile spread across Kamon's face, only it wasn't one of joy. He was smiling because of what Crystal said. "Didn't win the fight...psh yeah whatever..." he grumbled. He had won. He _knew_ he had won. But why did Crystal say all of that stuff? Was she jelous?

Kamon's gaze drifted towards his shoes. _Maybe she's right. _he thought. M_aybe I am a bad trainer...after all, I did steal that Totodile from Prof.Elm's, didn't I?_

Kamon smirked. Great. Now he was becoming soft, just like that blue-haired brat who always battled him, and won. Now that Kamon won, she had to be jelous. That's it. She was just jelous, nothing else.

_But what if she wasn't jelous? _Kamon bit his lip. _What if she really_ _meant it?_ "Stop being a baby," Kamon thought outloud, trying to comfront himself. "Besides, I dunno why I'm 'dissin over something that can't be true. My Pokemon are powerful; I am a good trainer."

A piece of him knew he had won the battle, but he still felt insecure. A part of him began nagging about Crystal and why she was wrong. The other half of himself began nagging about how Crystal was right. Dam conscience...

He looked down at his hand and realized he had been clutching onto Feraligater's pokeball all this time. Kamon held the pokeball up to his nose and asked, "Do you think I'm a bad trainer?"

There was no reply.


	3. Why?

Rivals 

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_A/N: Just to let you know, I went back and changed Anne to Kamon, so I hope that helps. I based the charaters off of my G/S/C versions, so that's where the name Anne came from._

_You might be wondering why in the world I named my male arrival Anne. To tell the truth, I have no idea. I named him Anne, not really knowing that that was a girl's name (I was 3 at the time), so the name kinda stuck. Sorry! Anyway, on with chappy 3_.

The soft breeze gently blew across Kamon's face as he walked through the shady forest. Leaves of green and brown fell from the tall trees and onto the ground. There was a crunchy sound everytime Kamon walked over a pile of leaves, which Kamon paid no attention to.

He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was himself. That was why he was so paranoid. Crystal's battle, along with her words, really touched him. Kamon didn't know why, but all he knew, was that she was right. After a few hours of fighting his self conscience, Kamon finally saw that Crystal had been right all along.

In his hand was Feralitgater's red and white pokeball, his hand grasped firmly on it. Kamon didn't notice the pokeball, either. All he noticed was his thoughts, the only thing he was concentrating on.

_I do care for my Pokemon, don't I?_ A leaf fell past his face as his thoughts jumbled around in his head. _Maybe I should just ask them._ Kamon stopped, the sound of a leaf crunching underneath his foot. His gaze drifted down towards Feraligater's pokeball. Holding it up, Kamon threw it. The pokeball hurled through the air, but opened.

In a flash of red energy, Feraligater stood there, his muscles tense. The blue croc's eyes scanned the area for an opponet, the only thing he ever came out for.

Kamon had let him out only when there was a battle to be fought, but as he looked, Feraligater saw that there was none. Confused, Feraligater looked at Kamon with a puzzled expression plastered on his face.

"You're not gonna fight," Kamon told Feraligater. "I need to ask you a question." Feraligater gave his trainer an odd look. This wasn't like Kamon at all. Something was wrong.

"Am I a bad trainer?" Kamon asked. Feraligater grunted, saying nothing more than that. Kamon bit his lip. "Answer me." He ordered. Feraligater looked down at the ground. If he said yes, then would Kamon get mad like he always did? But, lying was worse, wasn't it? Feraligater didn't want to upset his trainer. You never wanted to upset Kamon because he had such a short temper. But by lying to him, you could get in worse trouble than usual, right?

"Ferali." Feraligater replied, shaking his head slowly. The blue crocodile figured his owner would just smirk at his response as usual, but instead he didn't. Kamon bit his lip harder, his eyes looking down at his shoes. "Oh," he muttered sliently.

There was an uneasy slience as Kamon raised the pokeball up into the air, returning Feraligater back inside the tiny ball. Slowly, Kamon lowered Feraligater's pokeball down to his side, his face looking down at the ground. "I guess I am..." his voice trailed off quietly.

Surprisingly, there was a feeling about Feraligater's response. A feeling that kept nagging at his very heart, his soul. "Why?" Kamon yelled as he stared up at the treetops. There was an opening, and the sunshine glowed brightly through that opening. Only it wasn't glowing where Kamon was standing.

"Why is this happening to me?" he cried again, kicking a grey pebble with his sneaker. "Why do I feel this way! Am I suppose to feel this!" Kamon bent down and picked up a stick. Tossing it in a plie of bushes, he shouted, "Why am I so...so upset!"

A gaint lump appeared in his throat, making it hard to breathe. It felt as if someone had _actually_ shoved a frog down his throat. "Why?" Kamon screamed as he feel to the ground.

He placed his knees up against his chest, and wrapped his arms around his knees. Burying his head in his knees, tears began streaming down his cheeks. His nose felt clogged up as well, and tiny teardrops fell on his clothes and dripped on the ground. "Why?" he screamed through muffled cries. "Why..."

_A/N: Kamon's emotions will be explained in the further chapter, k? I'm planning something, so please don't mind the quick and emotional break-down he's having. It'll be explained._


	4. Colors of the Sunset

Rivals

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

_A/N: Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the 4th chapter of Rivals._

Wiping a tear away, Kamon stood up. He felt better now, but not fully.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kamon turned around to find Crystal. "What...what are you doing here?" he stuttered, a bit surprised. "I'm on my way to the next town. The forest is a shortcut to it." she explained. "Are you alright?" Crystal gently touched Kamon's cheek, a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah," Kamon muttered. "Just...just leave me alone." Turning around, Kamon walked away. The sound of leaves crunching beneath his feet was heard, then he heard a second pair. Kamon turned around again to find Crystal running up behind him."I just want to help. I saw you crying...and...and I'm worried about you, Kamon." Crystal admitted, her cheeks blushing while she looked down at the ground.

Kamon's heart stopped. Cared? No one had ever cared for him before. Not even his parents. "What do you mean, care?" he asked. A bit of hope surged through him. He finally found someone who cared!

"I...I'm just worried about you. Call me crazy," "You are crazy." Kamon interupted. Giggling, Crystal continued. "But, it just seems like...like you need someone, you know?" Kamon had a puzzled look on his face. "What the hell?" he cursed. "Please don't cuss. Anyway, you just don't understand. Besides, how can you, when you're just now figuring out the true meaning of 'love'."

That was true, and Kamon knew it. But he wouldn't have called it 'love'. More like 'caring'. "Come on," Crystal quickly grabbed his hand. "What in the...where are you taking me!" Kamon cried.

Crystal jerked him foreword, and soon they were at the very edge of the forest.

* * *

"Here we are," Crystal dragged Kamon foreword to what looked like a cliff. By now, the sun was setting, casting colors of gold, pink, and purple across the skies. A few puffy, white, clouds floated in the air, making it even more beautiful.

Crystal sat down on the hard, grassy, cliff. Carefully, Kamon did the same thing. There was an uneasy silence as the two stared up at the sky. Soon, the silence was broken by Crystal.

"Have you ever wondered," she began as she leaned over on Kamon. Crystal laid her head on his shoulder, making Kamon blush a little more than he should. "Uhhhh...what are you do--" "Shhhhh!" Crystal hushed as she gently traced her finger arcoss his cheek.

"What made you cry?" Crystal continued. Kamon stared at the sky, a bit confused but yet, happy in a way. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed Crystal's company, along with her soft words of comfort. "Well...yeah, I guess," Kamon replied as Crystal held onto his arm, tenderly rubbing it. "I...I never had anyone care for me before." "Tell me all about it." Crystal cooed softly.

"Well...when I was just a kid, my parents abused me. They drank alchohol everyday of their lives. And when they got mad at me, which was alot, they'd...they'd hurt me," Crystal tightened her grip on Kamon's arm. "And?" she asked. "So I finally ran away. I guess that's why I dunno love...because I've never been loved. I don't have any friends, any loving parents, or any family of any kind to look up to."

"So that's why you were so harsh to your Pokemon," Crystal explained. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Kamon muttered as he stared at the sun. "Do you see those colors?" Crystal asked as she pointed a finger at the sun. "Yeah," Kamon answered. "Why?" he turned around to look at Crystal.

"Each one of those 3 colors repesents you, Kamon." Crystal explained. "Oh really?" Kamon asked. "Mmmm-hmmm," she pointed a finger at each color. "

"The pink means 'friendship'. The purple means 'inter-self'. And the gold means 'found it'." Kamon stared at Crystal oddly. She looked back at him and replied, "It's an old myth about why the colors of the sun exist. Legened says Ho-Ho made the colors of the rainbow one day, just to help the people of this earth find themselfs."

Kamon cocked his head in confusion. "Really?" he asked. "Mmmm-hmmm. Just like you are, Kamon." Crystal said. Sitting up, Crystal added, "I think you should tell your Pokemon you're sorry. They won't forgive you 'till you do,"

Kamon reached down and pulled out 5 pokeballs. Throwing them up into the air, all of them opened.

A/N: I think this chapter sucks. Does it???


	5. Love Is Forgiven

Rivals

By: kawaii-Cherimu130

A/N: Here's the final chapter of Rivals. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writting it.

The pokeballs busted open, and the red energy quickly formed into three Pokemon: A Feraligater, a Raticate, and a Growlite.

The three Pokemon's gaze suddenly shifted to Crystal. Puzzled expressions appeared on their faces. "I'm sorry..." Kamon uttered. Crystal gave him a hard nudge, and he looked up. "Hey, what was that for?" Kamon grumbled. He looked back at his Pokemon, a sorry look plastered on his face.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." Feraligater folded his arms across his chest, Raticate blinked, and Growlite perked his ears up all at the same time.

"I've been to harsh on all of you for a long, long time now. I...I'm gonna change. I can never become a champion, much less a master, by yelling at you and not really caring for your safety. From this day on, I promise all of you, that I'm going to become a better trainer. And, a better friend."

The sunset had come and gone, and now darkness crepted in. Crystal stared up at the sky and said, "It's getting late. We should hurry up and leave."

Kamon gave a weak smile. "So do you forgive me?" he asked. "Gater!" "Raticate!" "Growl, growlite!". Crystal walked over tp Kamon and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It looks like your forgiven. But now, I think you need to forgive yourself."

"Huh?" Kamon turned around to look at Crystal. Now _he_ had the puzzled expression on his face. Crystal giggled, then she said, "I mean don't be so hard on yourself. Look on the bright side: now that your _actually_ friendly, me and you can travel together."

"You really mean it?" Kamon asked hopefully. Crystal nodded. "Besides, it does get lonely traveling by yourself, no humans to talk to. And,"

Crystal leaned forword and planted a kiss on Kamon's cheek. "no boyfriend to talk to." Kamon felt himself blush. Crystal giggled.

"Uhhh, return!" Kamon ordered as the Pokemon snickered evilly. Kamon picked up the three pokeballs and held them between each of his fingers. All three of them were sucked into red energy, and transformed back into the ball.

Crystal grabbed Kamon's hand as he slid the pokeballs back into his pocket. "Come on," she yelled, jerking him forword. "Let's go find a Pokemon Center!"

Then, the two ran off, hand in hand.


End file.
